Insanity in a Tea cup
by Ninja Liz-chan
Summary: Edgeworth has been experiencing headaches lately. When they cause him to see visions of another world, one without a Phoenix Wright, will he beable to discover what is real and what is false?


It had been a dreadfully long week. Nobody truly knew how crappy this week was for a certain Miles Edgeworth. So far he had car trouble so he had to take the bus of all things. Then he had his apartment broken into, thankfully nothing of too much importance had been taken spare some money and some pride. He was experiencing increasingly strong headaches. He even tripped down the stairs on his way home yesterday causing his papers to land all over the courtroom lobby. This was certainly a crappy week.

The large doors of the court room began to come up towards him faster than he could think. He stopped suddenly, realizing how fast he was actually walking. Pausing, he looked around to see if he was too early. Being the man he was, he left his house with more than enough time to get to the district court. He was going to face HIM again today. That thought made him frown to himself. His feelings had been mixed about that man sense December of last year. Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney who always seems to defeat Edgeworth. The thought of Wright beating him again just irritated him beyond all reason. However, he also felt a respect for the man. Phoenix was the man who defended Edgeworth, when nobody, not even Miles himself believed in his innocence.

There was still an hour till the trial. It's more than likely that Phoenix wasn't even here yet. He frowned and walked over to a bench to sit down. He grumbled and opened up his brief case, removing all contents onto his lap he began to flip through the case material for about the hundredth time. He was to prove that Juliet Hobs had in fact murdered her co–worker Martin Paris. The evidence was against the girl and that made everything all the better for Edgeworth. They even had not one, but two eye witnesses. Edgeworth wasn't about to let his guard down though. He had quickly learned never to underestimate his rival.

As he continued to skim though the case list he made some mental notes to himself to make sure he truly had it in his head. The murder happened around midnight on January 12th…or was it the 13th? Edgeworth paused and rubbed his head, what a time for a headache to strike! The body had received…four stab wounds and then was tossed of a building. The eye witnesses saw Ms. Hobs go into the under construction area of the building with Mr. Paris. The top levels…are still under construction but the bottom levels where complete and have employees working in them. Edgeworth stopped and put the papers back in his brief case. He grabbed some painkillers out of his jacket and quickly swallowed them. His headache had gotten to the point he couldn't continued reading his paper. He had to make it though the trial though. He could not accept simply leaving a case. He may have not won all his cases thanks to Phoenix Wright but he'd be damned if he missed any due to a silly headache.

"Are you alright? You don't look to hot pal." said a concerned voice next to Edgeworth. The prosecutor turned his head slightly to spot Detective Dick Gumshoe standing next to him. Edgeworth wondered if the man could look any more like a worried grandmother. He hated that look he got from Gumshoe all the time. It made him feel wretched just to think about these people pitying him.

He got up and straightened his burgundy suit and adjusted his frills. "I'm perfectly fine Detective. Is it almost time for the trial..?" Edgeworth didn't finish his sentence because he found him self heading towards the ground and an alarming rate. With a loud thunk, his whole world went black.

When Edgeworth finally awoke he let out a long groan. He rubbed his head and let out a little gasp of pain as he found he had hit it pretty hard. He pulled his hand forward to see faint traces of blood on his hand. He let out a surprise noise at that and felt his head again. He had a tight bandage around his head, but it didn't really stop his head from throbbing something fierce. It took him another minute after that to actually realize he was no longer in the courtroom lobby. In fact he hadn't the slightest idea where he was at all. He looked around and saw that the room he was in was rather plain looking. In fact it was scarily so. It was smelled like a hospital room, but it didn't look like any hospital he had been to. The walls where white and there was very little in the room to move at all. He quickly realized he was not even lying on a bed, but instead was on the floor. He looked down at himself and quickly noticed he was no longer dressed for work but instead he had on white plain pajama looking cloths. He looked for his watch and found it was missing, so where his shoes. Where on earth did his shoes get to? Where on earth was he?!

He got up and walked towards the door, he noticed there was no knob to turn. He tried to push the door open, but it was locked tight. Edgeworth cursed and began to panic. He had to get back to the trial! He couldn't let it start without him he, had a job to do! The man began to pound on the door yelling "HEY! Anybody! Let me out of here! What's going on here?!"

He stopped when he heard a noise, like a hissing. When he listened closely he heard a voice said "Shhhuuu! Don't let them hear you!" He stopped and saw a little vent near the floor. He dropped next to it and he could hear the voice continuing. "Mister, please, if they hear you they'll come in. You don't want them to come in!" He knew he had heard that voice before. He couldn't place it, and he found it was too hard to think about it with his head hurting the way it was.

"Why not? I want out of here. If somebody comes won't they let me out?" Edgeworth said annoyed at the voice. There'd be no reason to not try and get peoples attention if he needed help if he really was in a hospital. Though…what sort of hospital doesn't have beds?

"You don't get it do you?" The girl laughed and murmured something before speaking up again. "They'll come and there make you droopy if you make to much noise. Those big guys…they'll knock you out like they just did to you earlier! You can't let them. I'll have nobody to talk to again. I'm oh so lonely in here. Though of course there's my sister." The girl began to mutter something again, as if talking to someone else.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow and said "Those men? What are you…?" This was getting weird. "They did what to me?" he muttered. Was he kidnapped? That makes the most sense. Though who would kidnap him…and this girl? "Is your sister is there. Is that who you're talking to?"

"Yes! My sister is here. But I don't always like talking to her. All she does it cry and apologize!" The girl whined. "She never shuts up. No she doesn't! But I have to help her! I do! I must find her killer. Those nasty men won't let me out! Don't they know who I am?" Edgeworth went silent at that point. Her killer? This didn't make any sense. "I'M MYSTIC MAYA FEY!" The girl screamed before calming down a little. "The great and powerful spirit medium! However I'm SURE you've heard of me right?"

Edgeworth didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Of course he knew who Maya Fey was. She was that girl who often followed Phoenix around wasn't she? Then something hit him rather hard. "Wait…find your sisters killer?" He was almost afraid to ask. "Didn't Wright already find your sisters killer and solved the murder?"

There was a long silence. There was a slight murmur from the other side before she said softly. "Who's this Wright guy? Mia doesn't know whom you're talking about. Nope, Nope."

Neither of them said anything for the next few minutes. Edgeworth was to stunned to say anything. "Well that makes sense. I can see why YOU'RE HERE. I still haven't figured out why they locked me away in this mental hospital! I'm not insane! But you, you're off your rocker! Haha, very funny. Somebody solving my sisters murder case. Everybody knows nobody would take the case and the lawyer that was assigned to me was a fool. What was his name? Oh I don't know what his name was. Oh yes, Winston Payne. What a dork."

Every word she spoke rattled Edgeworth. That's not what happened. That's not what happened at all! Besides, Winston isn't a defense attorney he's a prosecutor! "This is…just a bad dream. Oh yes. A very…very bad dream."

"You really are weird Mister. For the past three days all you've been mumbling about is some stupid case. You're ALWAYS mumbling. I'm surprised I actually got anything out of you today. You always seem to be off in your own world."

"SHUT UP!" Edgeworth screamed. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? LET ME OUT!"

There where noises down the hall and footsteps were heard quickly after. "Oh dear…those MEN heard you. I can't help you now mister. Besides, there's another ghost here that wants to talk to me." Mumbling continued in the other room as the footsteps grew louder. The door swung open then causing Miles to fall backwards on to the floor. He looked up at some rather tall men. He didn't recognize them at all. Who where they? Where they the kidnappers?

"What are you yelling about now punk?" grumbled one.

Miles brushed himself off and got to his feet. "You have to let me out of here! I have a trial to get to…I …I need to talk to Wright and get this all sorted out. Yes. He'll know what's going on." He tried to get by the two men but the grabbed him by his shoulders. "You unhand me right now!"

"I think you need to call down." The other one started. "Honestly…always going on about his 'Wright' fellow. No wonder you've been stuck here for so long."

"What are you talking about?! LET ME GO!" Edgeworth panicked, and began to try and worm his way out of the men's grips. That only caused them to hold on tighter. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp needle in his arm. The world began to spin and everything faded into darkness.

"….worth…." The voice seemed faint. He could barely hear it at all.

"Edge…." There it was again. So far away it sounded.

"Edgeworth…" It was his name. Oh somebody was calling him. Who would be calling him though? Why would anybody want to talk to him anyway?

"EDGEWORTH!" The prosecutor's eyes snapped open at that moment. To his surprise he saw a familiar pair of brown eyes full of worry looking down at him.

"…Wright…" Edgeworth said, with a slight tone of happiness on his voice. Phoenix was there. He really had been dreaming. It then hit him, the trial! He sat up abruptly. He was still in the Lobby of the courtroom. He hadn't left. He was on the bench he had previously sat. There was Phoenix, kneeling next to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Edgeworth! Don't push yourself. You just had a nasty fall, if the detective wasn't here, it may have been a lot worse!" The defense attorney said, trying to get Miles to lay himself back down. "He's gone to get a doctor. You should stay put."

"Wright, stop it. I'm fine. I didn't hit my head did I?" Edgeworth pushed himself to his feet. His head still hurt, damn.

"Well, no, but Edgeworth honestly. You just fainted in the middle of the lobby! Don't you think you should see a doctor about that?" He frowned at that. Why was everybody so darn worried about him. He just hasn't had enough sleep and that was the end of that.

"Worried I'll beat you today?" Miles replied smugly to Phoenix. He forced himself up and began to walk towards the courtroom. Leaving poor Phoenix to try and decipher what the prosecutor was thinking.

The trial had not been going as well as Edgeworth had initially thought. He had half expected this to happen. It happens all the time when he faces against Phoenix. A trial that should have lasted probably ten to twenty minutes was now into its second hour. Despite what the witnesses had testified. Phoenix had found the tiniest contradictions that over threw the whole case. Things where getting rather rough. Things didn't help that Edgeworth's particularly strong headache had only left him for about twenty minutes before coming back and hovering at the front of his head.

"Mr. Cassio. You claim that you saw my client walk up to the under construction area at 11:40…and that she was caring a sharp knife. Yet your friend here, Mr. Rodrigo says he saw her in the break room at 11:40…which one of you is correct? Or perhaps that neither of you are right?" Miles could see the witness begin to sweat. He was a terrible liar it appeared. Something began to bug him slightly. He didn't notice it before, why didn't he? There was defiantly something strange about Mr. Cassio. A smell? Yes…there was a strange smell about him.

Where had he smelled that before?

He was supposed to yell 'Objection' at that point he was sure though a sudden throb of pain caused him to not comply. The court room went unusually silent as they looked at Edgeworth, whom now was grabbing onto his head. Realizing what he was doing he pulled his hand away and tried to make himself look presentable again. Yet something caused him to let out a rather loud gasp. Blood…there was blood all over his hand. Where did this come from? The head injury…it was just something from his dream. It had to be!

"Mr. Edgeworth…are you quite alright? You seem a little…odd today." The judge said noticing Edgeworth's suddenly odd behavior.

"I'm…I'm bleeding…" He muttered softly. Everybody gave him an odd look.

"Mr. Edgeworth? You're not bleeding. What are you talking about?" The judge said a little more worried now.

"Edgeworth…?" Phoenix said, sounding more worried than he did in the hallway.

One look at Phoenix however caused Edgeworth to stumble back and let out a gasp. "YOU'RE bleeding!" He yelled rather abruptly. Phoenix's face had blood dripping from the eyes, mouth and ears. The dark liquid seemed to flow everywhere, on to the defense attorneys cloths, on to the floor. The world began to spin rather quickly, the only thing still in view was Phoenix…bleeding all over the place. Even that faded from view and collapsed into a dark black abyss as quickly as it came.

He was getting sick of this. Miles knew he was waking up, but this had been the third time that day that he had fallen into unconsciousness. It was getting rather annoying. How many times must he faint today? Though, he couldn't shake the fact that he was awake, he couldn't stay asleep any longer. He opened his eyes to find himself yet again in another location. He looked down at his cloths and let out a moan when he discovered he was in the white pajamas. He was in the stupid dream world again. "Damn it…" He mumbled at that. He was still in the room he was when he left, the same empty room with no way out.

"So, you're finally awake." said a feminine voice from across the room. Edgeworth quickly turned to see a woman standing there with a white lab coat on. He doubled back when he saw how familiar the woman looked.

"High Prosecutor Skye?" He said in disbelief. The woman standing there was most certainly Lana Skye, yet something was off about her. She had a clipboard securely in her hand and she was leaning against the wall.

The woman raised an eyebrow and said "Miles, how many times do we have to go through this? Its Dr. Skye…remember? At this rate you'll never be released from this hospital." She sighed deeply at that.

"Doctor?" He was a little confused at that. "Oh, right. This is a dream. None of this is real. I'll be waking up in a little bit so it won't matter anyway." He pulled his knees to his chest and looked over at her with his grey eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

The woman walked over and kneeled next to him. "Why do you think this is a dream? What makes you think I'm not real?"

"Firstly, I don't know where I am, and I'm pretty damn sure I was somewhere else just moments ago. That's why this is a dream." He said shaking his finger slightly, just like he would in court. "Second, you would never call me Miles, you're to proper for that. You always address me as Edgeworth. That and I KNOW you're not a doctor, you're a prosecutor like me."

There was a silence before Lana placed a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "Miles…I've always been a doctor and you've never been a prosecutor. You keep telling me you want out of here. I can't let you out though unless you stop clinging to these fantasies. I'm starting to think you may never get out. I guess being here for fifteen years does have that affect on people."

Edgeworth shot her a look of shock. He then calmed himself down and said. "This is only a dream, I haven't been stuck anywhere. I'll wake up and be in the courtroom with that fool Wright standing over me, worrying far too much as always. This is just a stupid dream."

"Oh Miles." She said sadly, jotting a few notes down on her clipboard. "Must we go though this again? You need to stop clinging onto this illusion." She said tapping her pen slightly. What an irritating sound, it only made his head throb harder. "How many times must I reassure you that Phoenix Wright…this boy you keep talking about is dead."

This caused Edgeworth stop dead in his tracks. "Just a dream…" He muttered. "You're a liar. Phoenix is alive. He's a Defense attorney and my greatest rival. He's not dead." He laughed at the very thought. "This is a stupid dream." A cold shiver covered his body. It was a certainly a very real feeling dream. Why wasn't he waking up yet?

"No, your friend is dead. Or don't you remember why you're here?" He didn't want to know. He really didn't want to know what this woman was about to say. "When you where nine you where playing with your friends, Phoenix and Larry. Do you remember?"

He couldn't help but try to. He did remember a time when he had played with those two. It was the happiest time of his life he remembered. Just before his father had been murdered. Just before everything went downhill. "Phoenix went to grab the ball that had fallen out onto the street. He didn't see the car coming."

There was a loud smash in his mind. He could see it. The car, the body…he could hear the ambulance coming. Larry crying in the corner. Why was he remembering this? It didn't happen! He knew it didn't happen! He saw Phoenix's face, blood pouring form his eyes, nose and ears…just like…just like in the courtroom. "NO!" He screamed covering his ears. "This didn't happen. It's not real!" He pushed Lana away and now on his feet he receded to the corner of the room, glaring dangerously at the 'doctor'. "You're nothing but a liar. This is a dream. None of it ever happened!" he could smell the blood…why could he smell the blood?

Though, the doctor didn't stop there, she simply looked sadly at Miles and continued to talk. "Just after that, your father was murdered in front of you. Your mind snapped and you tried to kill the man you claimed did it. Nobody could believe that you would blame Manfred Von Karma." That's not what he saw! Even though he now knows it was Von Karma, he knew for a fact that he originally thought it was Yanni Yogi, not Karma. This was all wrong. "You've been confined here at the Long term medical ward because on numerous attempts at suicide since then." He had never…he would never…why wasn't he waking up yet? "Do you remember now Miles?"

All of what she said lingered in his mind. The images floated around like oil on water. They didn't seem to fit in but they were still there. "STOP IT!" He screamed. "Larry, Maya, Franziska, Phoenix…all the memories made with them, they can't be fake!" Yet as he said those words he found himself losing a grip on those exact same memories. They were becoming fuzzy and dangerously far from him.

The Doctor just sighed and continued to talk, even though Edgeworth didn't want to hear it. "Larry is also dead, or did you forget how that maniac got drunk one night and slammed his car into a gas station?" She shook her head. "He was a depressed man, you shouldn't think of him anymore. I have no idea whom this Franziska is…but Maya? How do you know her?" She got up and went over to the door. "We're obviously not making any progress here today. Please try to get some sleep Miles." She said knocking on the door. The large men let her out leaving Edgeworth alone in the horribly quiet room.

"This has to be a dream. It has to be." He said, trying to block these new visions of death from his mind.

It had been several hours. At least it felt that way to Edgeworth. He wasn't sure how long he was in there to be honest but it felt too long. He expected to wake up. Some dizzy spell to hit and he's be back in his own world again. Yet it didn't come. He was trapped here in this cold room with visions of Phoenix dying in his mind in front of him. He couldn't get the terrible vision out of his mind. He couldn't get the stench of blood out of his nose.

He was sinking deeper into the wall with every second. Everything from that other world was foggy now. It seemed so far away and distant. Thoughts of doubt ripped though his mind. Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe…he dreamed it all.

"Psssstt!" he heard suddenly. He turned his head and pushed himself up and he walked over to the vent. "Psst! Hey Mister!"

"What is it?" he said hoarsely to the distressed sounding teen from the other room.

"Hey hey! I found a ghost that wants to speak to you mister." She said with a creepy whisper.

His eyes narrowed at this, more insane ranting from his cell neighbor. Then again, everything in this world seemed to be insane here. "A what?" He said softly.

"A ghost silly. His name is…Hey what's your name?" Miles heard some mumblings before she finally finished. "Oh, Phoenix. Yeah, his name is Phoenix. Doesn't really suit him, he's this little kid. Sort of gangly you know? Ew, and he's covered in blood". Edgeworth did a double take and gave a look of utter shock. "I don't get what he's saying. He keeps saying weird things."

"Please. Can you tell me what he's saying anyways?" he said, almost afraid to know.

"Well all right. He says that the tea was poisoned." There was a sudden stop in his brain at that point. That really was weird. The tea was poisoned? What was THAT supposed to mean? "He also says something about not giving up. Fight it, or something weird like that. It's really weird. Honestly I wish he would shut up."

Don't give up? That's a really random thing for him to say. Don't give up what? Hope? What was there left to hope for anyways? Everything he believed in, everything he thought was real was slowly dissolving into a pile of sand blowing into the wind. He flopped back down on the floor and curled up against the soft wall.

"Please, you have to wake up!" A new voice entered the room. It was familiar somehow, like a song you hear in the wind. "Miles! You can't let this get you! You have to remember what's real!" The silver haired man looked up to see that standing before him was a small boy. His shirt looked a few sizes too big for him and his shorts made his legs look awkward. His eyes slowly looked up the boy until he reached his head. Hair spiked back like a porcupine and eyes that glared at him with an intensity he knew immediately.

"Phoenix? No…you're dead. The doctor said so." He said in a hushed tone. That's right, this was all in his head. He was realizing this now.

"Don't give me that!" yelled the young boy. "Don't get sucked into this dream world just because your memory is fading. Do you know WHY that is happening?" This caused the elder man to look up at the small boy from his position on the floor with his knees brought to his chest. "You're dying. You need medical help NOW. If you don't wake up and get to a hospital you'll die. Do you understand?!"

Something snapped at that point and the world began to go a bright shade of white. Edgeworth jumped to his feet and looked around. "Please Edgeworth. You have to wake up!"

There was a sudden sharp pain and a flash of light and everything disappeared again.

He could hear noises, cars and sirens along with what sounded like wind blowing. His head hurt more than ever now. Edgeworth slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the room he now occupied. He was no longer in the cramped room. He was on what looked like a half built room. He tried to push himself up and immediately realized he was no longer in the white pajamas but in his prosecutors clothing again. He couldn't help but pause at this. Was this real? Was he really back in the hospital?

"Well well well, good morning sleeping beauty." said a cold cruel voice that Edgeworth didn't recognize. However, a smell lingered in the air. Where had he smelled that odious stench? It was a nauseating sweet stench. Like …DRUGS! Edgeworth whipped his head around to spot Mr. Cassio from the trial standing behind him. He had never gotten a good look at this man. He was tall and was rather well build, though he looked gruff and intimidating like some two bit gang member. "I'm surprised your not dead yet. I was expecting you dead during that fall during the trial."

Edgeworth stumbled to his feet. His head pounded and he let out a groan. "What are you going on about Mr. Cassio?!" The bigger man didn't let Edgewoth get far though before grabbing the prosecutor by his bright suit.

"You don't recognize me do you? Well I DO look different from three years ago after all." There was a sudden snap in Edgeworth's mind. The smell, he had smelled it before three years ago. He had managed to shut down a drug ring by throwing the ring leader in jail. He had thrown the case to the back of his mind. He had won so many cases over the years; it was natural to forget some of the earlier ones. Especially ones deemed unimportant in his mind.

"You're…that man…Iago Yorik! Weren't you sentenced to ten years?" Edgeworth tried to squirm his way out of the man's grip but his strength was nearly all gone.

"Yes, that use to be my name. I escaped from prison, changed my appearance changed my name. All to get back at you prosecutor Edgeworth! If it wasn't for you, I would have never have gone to jail!"

"Fool…somebody else would have sent you if not me. You're just a two bit crook and you always will be." The prosecutor managed to spew out.

"A TWO BIT CROOK?! Would a Two bit crook have the brains to break into your apartment and POSION all your tea bags? Would a two bit crook set up this murder JUST to see you die?! No! I'm better than that! I've bested you Mr. Prosecutor!" With that sudden outburst of rage, Edgeworth was pulled off his feet. The crazed man pulled the prosecutor over to the edge of the half built building and hung him over the metal ground. Edgeworth could see the long drop below him leading into the busy street. At this height, there would be no chance to survive. "I'll show you a two bit crook" He said with a dark smile across his unshaven face.

"STOP IT!" screamed a voice. Both of the two men turned to see a certain blue coated lawyer standing off to the side, looking rather out of breath. "So, YOU'RE the one who kidnapped Edgeworth from the courtroom! We were in the middle of calling the ambulance!" Phoenix Wright stood there, glaring with those eyes full of fire, more so even than during the trials they faced together. "Put him down NOW you smiley bastard!"

"Ohh, the brave defense attorney to the rescue. How noble. You're too late, today, Miles Edgewroth DIES!" with that word, the hulking man let go of the prosecutor.

"NO!" Screamed Phoenix. Everything seemed to happen so slowly, as if somebody hit the frame by frame button on the remote. Even though Edgeworth was sure it was actually only a second of real time. The prosecutor grabbed onto the edge of the building as Iago let go of him. Phoenix had tacked the other man to the ground. Out of the way, screaming the whole time. Then the Defense attorney rushed over to the side and let out a cry when he spotted Edgeworth clinging for his very life to the edge of the building. "Don't worry! I'll get you!" Phoenix said leaning over and grabbing onto Edgeworth's arms, helping to pull the prosecutor up.

"Yet again, you're here to save my pathetic life."Edgeworth said, almost quite enough that nobody could hear. Phoenix had Edgeworth almost halfway back up the side when they both heard a terribly click noise. They both turned to see Mr. Yorik standing there with a gun pointed at the two lawyers.

"You really didn't think it'd be that easy did you? You both will die now. Won't that be nice?" After than he let out an evil sounding laugh that froze both of the lawyers. This was it. They were done for.

Then they heard it again, another click noise of a gun. This time, the noise allowed them to let out a sigh of relief. "Don't even think about it, pal."

It had taken a while, but Edgeworth had slowly regained his health. The doctors at the hospital weren't sure how he managed to fight off such a deadly poison for so long. It was defiantly a miracle. Mr. Cassior, or Mr. Yorik, whatever his name was at that point was sentenced for drug use, attempted murder on a prosecutor and murder of Mr. Paris. The poor woman Phoenix was defending was clear of all charges. Edgeworth had no objections on the matter.

He lay now in a hospital bed, thankful this whole horrid mess was over with. "Hey." said a familiar voice across the room. Edgeworth looked up to see Phoenix at his door with a small smile on his face. "Heard the Doctors say you'll be all right…after about two weeks." He walked over beside the prosecutor's bedside and said "Are you alright? I mean…you were almost killed because of one man's grudge against you."

A strained laugh came out of the bed ridden man. "Wright, please. I know I have a lot of enemies. It comes with the territory of being a lawyer. I'm sure you must have some too; they just haven't presented themselves as anything other than prosecutors. Hopefully you won't be as unlucky as me." He sighed and looked away from his rival. "Wright…thanks."

"Edgeworth, it's no big deal. Honest." He said running his fingers though his own spikey hair nervously.

"Shut up Wright. You won't hear me saying this often so be grateful. You've saved my life, more than once today, so you have my thanks. However…don't think this means I'll go easy on you next trial." Edgeworth said with a smile on his face. Something Phoenix had not seen for quite a while on his friends face.

"I wouldn't want you to." With that Phoenix left Edgeworth with a wave. Everything was going to be all right.

There was a scratching noise pulsating through the air as pen touched paper. It echoed in the large office like a creeping mouse through a house devoid of life. The paper's words began to form as the expensive looking pen scratched it's off white color.

_The Subject appears to have lost all contact with this world. His body has gone into a state of shock. He no longer response to any outside stimulant. His brain waves appear normal but he no longer appears to be 'here'. It is truly a sad case, I thought for sure that I could save this patient. _

Dr. Lana Skye sighed and put the final words down on the paper.

_It looks though, that I will never bring Miles Edgeworth back to reality. _


End file.
